Mou Ikkai
by Yuzuki-Miro
Summary: Song-fic. Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia, pero después de un tiempo le dijo que no podía seguir con ella porque aun amaba a Sakura. Justo después de eso Sasori le confeso su amor. Ahora Hinata aun quiere a Naruto, pero cada día piensa más en Sasori. ¿Que hará? Canción: Rolling Girl-Miku Hatsune


**¡Hola! Jeje, bueno aquí esta un ****song****-fic sasohina de la canción "****Rolling****Girl****" De Miku Hatsune. Como dice mi canal de ****profile****, acepto retos de fics (Bueno, sin contar Yaoi o Yuri ¬¬…) Y pues alguien me puso como reto hacer este ****song****-fic, mas específicamente Neliel122 y lo acepte con mucho gusto. Es por eso que este esta dedicado especialmente a ella y a todas las personas a las que les guste el sasohina. Espero les guste…**

**Bueno, solo pongan en ****you tube ****"****Rollin girl**** Miku Hatsune" o "****Rolling girl**** Miku Hatsune subtítulos" Y les aparece. **

**Resumen: Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia, pero después de un tiempo le dijo que no podía seguir con ella porque aun amaba a Sakura. Justo después de eso Sasori le confeso su amor. Ahora Hinata aun quiere a Naruto, pero cada día piensa más en Sasori. ¿Que hará?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡MALDITA SEA!). Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Me lleva la chingada madre…)**

_**Mou ikkai**_

Hinata caminaba de forma un poco preocupada. Las palabras de Naruto habían sido muy claras

_-Hinata, tenemos que hablar seriamente. ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana en el parque?_

_-S-si, claro. ¿P-pero, de que?_

_-Mañana lo sabrás –Dijo en tono serio_

Ese tono en Naruto no era muy común. El siempre había sido divertido y amable. Pero últimamente, se había estado portando muy frio con Hinata. Antes solía invitarla a comer, o a ir al cine. Pero desde hacia un par de semanas, Naruto no era el novio que solía ser antes.

¿Y si le había pasado algo a Naruto? ¿Y si tenia problemas con sus papás? ¿O con Sasuke? Eso era lo que creía Hinata, pero no tenia idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Llego al parque donde solían ir Naruto y ella y ahí estaba el; sentado con una expresión de preocupación.

-Na-Naruto, ¿Qué paso? ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

-Hinata, es algo muy importante lo que te tengo que decir…

Hinata se quedo callada y al oír lo que le había dicho Naruto, las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro

-Hinata, no podemos seguir juntos porque… aun no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura y nunca dejare de quererla

_Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura y nunca dejare de quererla_

_Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura y nunca dejare de quererla_

Hinata solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y se echo a correr de regreso a su casa sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Naruto y sobre todo, sin dejar de llorar

_**Rolling girl wa itsu made mo**_

_**to dekanai yume mite**_

_**So wagu atama no naka wo**_

_**Kaki mawashi te, kaki mawashi t**__e._

_La chica rodante, ha percibido que,_

_Sus sueños se han vuelto inalcanzables._

_Y están dando vuelta en su cabeza._

_La están perturbando, la están perturbando._

**Flash back**

-Na-Naruto-kun, lamento mucho que Sakura-san y tu ya no san novios –Le susurro Hinata tratando de consolar al rubio

-No, creo que es lo mejor para ambos

-Bu-bueno, si tu lo dices

Naruto no pudo evitar ver que Sakura estaba caminando sola a lo lejos. ¿Por qué demonios Sakura le había dicho que no podían seguir siendo novios? No era por Sasuke, ni por nadie más. Aunque ella creía eso, el estaba seguro de que lo amaba como el a ella. Pero, ¿Cómo demostrárselo? La única forma seria causándole…

Celos

Si, si empezaba a salir con alguien más ella se pondría celosa y entendería que lo amaba. Solo necesitaba de alguien que estuviera dispuesta a salir con el, y la tenia justo a un lado. Hinata una vez le había dicho que en verdad estaba enamorada de él, y si eso era cierto, ella era la indicada

-Hinata, ¿Es verdad que tu me amas?

-S-si pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver…?

-Hinata, tu puedes ayudarme. Yo sigo amando a Sakura pero con tu ayuda, podre olvidarla, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que había dicho Naruto, ¿Ser su novia? ¿Era en serio? ¿Lo que mas había deseado desde hacia tantos años ahora se cumpliría?

Pero el lo había dicho, seguía enamorado de Sakura. ¿Cómo podría ser su novia sabiendo que el estaba enamorado de otra persona?

-Por favor Hinata, eres la única que puede ayudarme a olvidar a Sakura

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos. Ella en verdad quería ser la novia de Naruto, y Naruto en verdad quería olvidar a Sakura, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no podrían ser novios? Los dos podrían ser felices si lo intentaban

-E-está bien, Naruto, acepto ser tu novia

-¡Gracias Hinata! –Grito Naruto dándole un gran abrazo y sonriendo, esperando que Sakura los estuviera viendo

**Fin Flash Back**

Hinata no paraba de llorar, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para haber aceptado ser su novia? Solo la había utilizado, ni siquiera había demostrado emoción alguna al dejarla.

"_**Mon dai nai", te tsubuyai te.**_

_**Kotoba wa ushinaware ta?**_

_**Mou shippai, mou shippai.**_

_**Ma chigai sagashi ni oware ba.**_

_**Ma ta mawaru no!**_

"_No hay problema", se decía así misma._

_¿Pero esas mismas palabras a donde fueron a parar?_

_Error, tras error._

_Después de encontrar todas las fallas,_

_¡Volverá a rodar!_

Hinata simplemente no paraba de llorar, y si su papá o su hermana la veían así de seguro empezarían a hacerle preguntas y eso era lo que menos quería ahora; por lo que decidió salir y buscar un lugar tranquilo en donde pensar mejor

Salió y se fue caminando hacia algún lugar en donde pudiera llorar a gusto. Estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando alguien se le acercaba

-Hinata

Levanto la vista rápidamente para ver a Sasori, un compañero de la escuela que la verdad no conocía muy bien

-S-Sasori-san –Susurro tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas -¿Que…?

-¿Naruto ya te dijo la verdad?

En ese momento Hinata no pudo más y volvió a llorar. Sasori la observo algo sorprendido y al fin la abrazo

-El solo quería causarle celos a Sakura, nunca le interesaste en verdad. Desde hace casi tres semanas que ellos volvieron a salir, solo te engañaron

Hinata se recargo en Sasori y siguió llorando. ¿Por qué Naruto le había hecho eso? ¿Y Sakura, que era su gran amiga?

-Oye ya cálmate, no vale la pena que llores por ese imbécil ni por esa mentirosa

-L-lo se pero es que…

Los recuerdos de Naruto con ella volvieron a su mente y, por alguna extraña razón, al sentir el abrazo de Sasori recordó lo que sintió cuando Naruto la abrazaba.

Abrió grandes los ojos, ¿Lo mismo que sentía cuando Naruto la abrazaba? ¿Esa sensación de cariño? Sasori siempre le había parecido muy guapo pero nunca habían entablado una conversación de amigos, solo compañeros. Por eso no lo conocía muy bien pero cuando llegaba a hablarle, sentía que estaba de cierta forma protegida, ya fuera que le hablara para bien o para mal, esa siempre era la sensación.

Pero aun así, no era como el amor que le tenía a Naruto, tal vez solo era admiración hacia Sasori, el más inteligente de la escuela. ¿O algo mas? Después de todo, eso creía antes de ser novia de Naruto… ¡No! Era algo imposible, no podía estar pensando en Naruto y al mismo tiempo en Sasori… no podía estar equivocándose otra vez…

"_**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai**_

_**Wa tashi wa kyou mo korogari masu" te.**_

_**Shoujo wa lu shoujo wa lu**_

_**Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!**_

"_Una vez mas, y una vez mas,_

_El día de hoy volveré a rodar"_

_Eso dice ella, eso dice ella._

_¡Jugando con el significado de las palabras!_

Sasori trataba de tranquilizar a Hinata, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía hacerla reaccionar. Suspiro y le tomo la mano

-Ven, vamos a mi casa y allá te calmas

Hinata no respondió y solo siguió a Sasori con un par de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Cuando llegaron Hinata ya estaba mas tranquila y ya casi no lloraba para cuando Sasori le traía un té

-E-esto, gracias Sasori-san. No debiste molestarte

-No hay problema –Respondió sentándose a su lado en el sillón –Pero en mi opinión, creo que no debiste aceptar la oferta de Naruto sabiendo que el no te quería

-S-si, lo se –Respondió bajando la mirada –E-es solo que, yo creí que tal vez si lo intentaba, Naruto se fijaría en mi de verdad

-¿Lo amas tanto?

-P-pues si… no puedo evitarlo

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, el y Haruno están muy felices juntos mientras que tu estas aquí llorando

Hinata se quedo callada y miro el té. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que pasaría si su relación con Naruto no prosperaba, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ser tan tonta?

-No… no creo que pueda olvidarlo tan fácilmente…

-Yo tampoco creo que lo logres en poco tiempo, pero aun así creo que si podrás hacerlo. Solo necesitas tiempo para olvidarte de el

Hinata se quedo callada unos segundos y después suspiro

-¿Y si el amor no es para mi?

Sasori se sorprendió un poco al oír eso. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de esa forma

-No exageres, tampoco es para que digas eso, tan solo digo que con el tiempo te olvidaras de el

-No creo que sea fácil

Hinata deseaba que nada de esto nunca le hubiera pasado, que nunca Naruto la hubiera engañado. Tan solo deseaba no estar sufriendo ahora…

"_**Mo ikkai?"**_

"_**Mada de su yo**_

_**Mada mada saki wa mienai node.**_

_**Iki wo tomeru no, ima."**_

"_¿Estas lista?"_

"_No, aun no._

_Aun no puedo encontrar mi destino._

_Tan solo quisiera dejar de respirar, ahora." _

Después de unos cuantos días, la depresión de Hinata había aumentado. Sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta de eso, ni su papá, ni su hermana, y mucho menos Naruto y Sakura. Solo había alguien que notaba como estaba en verdad

-Hinata

Hinata, que estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, se sorprendió al oír la voz de Sasori detrás de ella. Se giro sorprendida y vio que el pelirrojo estaba ahí, parado detrás de la banca

-S-Sasori-san

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

-S-si claro

Sasori se sentó a un lado de ella y vio como bajaba la vista. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza, no como cuando estaba con Naruto que expresaban alegría y orgullo.

-¿Sigues triste por lo que paso con Naruto?

-U-un poco –Susurro con la mirada baja

-¿Por qué sigues pensando en el? Si tan solo en lugar de torturarte pensando en que el no te quiere piensa en las personas que te quieren y que intentan protegerte

-N-no creo que a nadie le importe en verdad, después de todo, mis amigos sabían lo que me estaban haciendo ellos dos y nunca me dijeron nada. Y mi familia esta muy ocupada pensando en otros asuntos que nada tienen que ver con-conmigo. No hay nadie a quien le importe en verdad…

-No digas estupideces –Dijo Sasori haciendo que Hinata levantara la vista sorprendida –A mi si me importas y mucho

-¿Q-que? –Pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos -¿En serio… te… te importo?

-Mas de lo que crees –Dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella –Desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo evitar pensar en ti

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo Sasori y también por la manera en la que se le había acercado

-Yo te amo

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos al oír esas palabras y recordó a Naruto. Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba con Sasori recordaba a Naruto?

Te amo (Naruto)

**Te amo **(Sasori)

Te amo

**Te amo**

Te amo

Te **amo**

**Te **amo

No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, no podía prestar atención a nada por pensar en eso. Cada vez que Naruto se lo había dicho, se sentía feliz; pero cuando Sasori se lo decía, sentía algo mas que felicidad, sentía compañía, protección…

_**Rolling girl, no nare no hate,**_

_**Todokanai, mukou no iro**_

_**Kasanaru koe te koe wo,**_

_**Maze awase te, maze awase te.**_

_La chica rodante, esta llegando a su limite,_

_Y no puede alcanzar los colores del mas allá,_

_Las voces en su interior se superponen,_

_Mezclándose una y otra vez, mezclándose una y otra vez._

Pasaban los días y Hinata seguía confundida, aunque no quería aceptarlo. Todos los días recordaba su error al aceptar ser novia de Naruto, al creer que ella podía hacer que olvidara a Sakura y se enamorara de ella. Eso la estaba torturando, era un error irreversible

Sin embargo, había algo no se esperaba: la compañía, el apoyo y la amistad de Sasori. Nuca se había imaginado eso, pero ahora era en lo único que creía. El trataba de ayudarla, pero era difícil ayudar a una enamorada a desenamorarse

-¿Que tienes Hinata? No me digas que otra vez estas pensando en el idiota de Uzumaki

-N-no, no es eso. En realidad, ya casi no pienso en el…

Y no mintió al decir esas palabras. Por mucho que siguiera doliéndole, el tiempo se estaba encargando de ir curando esa herida. Pero lo que la tenia así era el miedo que tenia de caer en otra trampa. Aunque lograra olvidar a Naruto, ¿Nadie mas intentaría hacerle daño?

Cada vez que Sasori le aseguraba que la quería, ella pensaba intentarlo; cuando el recuerdo de Naruto volvía y la hacia creer que si le decía a Sasori que lo intentaran, todo volvería terminar de la misma forma.

Pero aun así debía superarlo, ya que no podía pasarse toda la vida sola, y menos con el miedo de otra traición

"_**Mondai nai", te tsubuyai ta**_

_**Kotoba wa ushinaware ta.**_

_**Don natta tte lin datte sa.**_

_**Wachigai datte okoshi chaou to,**_

_**Sasou sakamichi.**_

"_No hay problema", se decía así misma._

_Pero esas mismas palabras se desvanecieron._

"_Ya no me interesa", ella decía._

_Ya que estaré tentada a cometer mas y mas errores,_

_De camino a la cima._

Cada día que pasaba, el cariño hacia Sasori crecía más. El era serio, pero era amigable. Además, le agradaba estar con el, aunque no tuvieran mucho de que hablar era divertido pasar tiempo juntos.

Sasori solía invitar a Hinata a comer helados, o a ir al cine para distraerla cuando le venia la depresión (lo cual ya casi no ocurría) o mas común, solo para pasar tiempo con ella y verla feliz

Otra razón por la que disfrutaban estar tiempo los dos juntos era porque escapaban de la soledad. Hinata en su casa no tenía con quien estar. Su papá era un hombre muy ocupado y aunque el intentara pasar mas tiempo con sus hijas, a veces no era suficiente. Y mientras, Hanabi estaba empezando la etapa de la adolescencia y le gustaba mucho salir con sus amigos por ahí y no tenía tiempo para hablar con su hermana mayor como antes.

Mientras que Sasori, desde que sus padres habían muerto casi siempre estaba solo. La compañía de su abuela servía, pero el ya estaba grande y ella también, por lo cual Sasori prefería que ella se mantuviera entretenida con su tío abuelo Ebizo. Aunque eso significara estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo

Pero juntos la pasaban bien. Pronto Hinata se dio cuenta de que conforme mas tiempo pasaba con Sasori, menos pensaba en Naruto. Eso la hacia sentir bien pero a la vez la hacia sentir sorprendida de si misma

¿Se estaba enamorando de Sasori? ¿Estaba cayendo otra vez?

Si, eso estaba pasando. Cada vez que Naruto poco a poco iba ocupando menos espacio en su corazón, Sasori ocupaba cada vez más. Aun así, todavía no estaba lista para decirle a Sasori la verdad, aun pensaba en Naruto. Pero en poco tiempo, tal vez podría asegurar que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Sasori.

"**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai,**

**Wa tashi wo douka korogashite" to**

**Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu,**

**Makuchi ni imi wa kasane nagara!**

"_Una vez más, y una vez más,_

_De algún modo estoy rodando de nuevo."_

_Eso dice ella, eso dice ella,_

_¡Repitiendo silenciosamente el significado de esas palabras!_

Sasori cada vez estaba mas seguro de que amaba a Hinata. Esa niña tímida tan amable y linda, a la que nunca podía evitar ver en todo momento desde que la conocía. Desde que era un niño, siempre Hinata le había causado curiosidad, curiosidad por conocerla y por hablarle

Y le alegraba ver que ella ya no se veía triste. Tal vez ya había olvidado a Naruto y en ese caso, el podía intentar hacer su jugada

-Hinata

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que pasa Sasori?

-Perdona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿Sigues pensando en Naruto?

Hinata bajo un poco la mirada y pensó

-Pues si, un poco –Respondió causando algo de desilusión en el rostro de Sasori –Pero… -Dijo haciendo que Sasori la mirara sorprendido –Ya no pienso tanto en el como antes, cada día pienso menos en el y en lo que me hizo

-Me alegro –Respondió con una leve sonrisa –Pero aun así, creo que aun falta algo para que lo olvides por completo

-¿Algo? ¿Y-y que es ese algo?

-Falta que pongas de tu parte y pienses en alguien mas, ¿No crees?

Hinata comprendía el mensaje. Sasori quería demostrarle que el quería algo serio con ella, pero si ella seguía amando a Naruto lo suyo no llegaría a funcionar nunca

-Hinata, ¿Me sigues viendo como a un amigo? –Pregunto acercándose a ella

-N-no lo se –Respondió apartando la mirada al ver que estaba muy cerca de el –No, no siento lo mismo que sentía cuando nos conocimos ni-ni como cuando nos hicimos amigos, pero no se si ese cariño es…amor

-Hinata, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Intentarlo?

-Intenta pensar en mi más que como un amigo. Ya casi olvidas a Naruto, pero si no pones de tu parte, nunca podrás sacarlo por completo

Sasori tomo a Hinata por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Sasori al fin no lo dudo más y unió sus labios a los de Hinata en un tierno beso. Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero después de unos segundos correspondió al beso. Ese beso era diferente a cualquier beso que le hubiera dado Naruto. Este era un beso que expresaba el cariño que le tenía Sasori. Ahora si, Hinata se daba cuenta de que Sasori decía la verdad, el si la amaba y ella no tenia porque tener miedo de otra traición.

"**Mo ikkai?"**

"**Mou sukoshi,**

"**Mo usugu nanika mieru darou to"**

"**Iki wo tomeru no ima"**

"_¿Estas lista?"_

"_Solo un poco mas"_

"_Ya deberíamos poder ver algo mas"_

"_Así que, ahora contendré mi respiración."_

Hinata y Sasori volvieron a sus casas. Pero por más que pasaban las horas, Hinata no podía evitar pensar en el beso que le había dado Sasori. A la hora de la cena estuvo bastante distraída, tanto que Hanabi, Hiashi y Neji (a quien habían invitado a comer) se sorprendieron al ver que estaba perdida y que cuando le hablaban no contestaba

Después de la cena Hinata se fue a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasori, en el beso, en todas las veces que el le había dicho que la amaba.

Naruto estaba borrado al fin de su corazón, y el espacio que el había estado ocupando ahora lo ocupaba Sasori. No, un espacio aun más grande al que había ocupado Naruto o cualquier otra persona.

Lo que Hinata alguna vez sintió por Naruto tal vez había sido cariño, pero lo que sentía por Sasori era algo mucho más grande. Nunca había estado tan obsesionada con un beso como el de Sasori. Eso sin duda ya era amor

Lo estaba, estaba enamorada de Sasori. Ya no tenía dudas, estaba segura de eso.

Hinata pasó sus dedos por sus labios recordando una vez más el beso y sonrió. Salió de se casa y echo a correr segura de lo que iba a hacer

"**Mou ikkai, mou ikkai,"**

**Watashi wa kyou mo korogari masu." To.**

**Shoujo wa lu shoujo wa lu**

**Kotoba ni emi wo kanada na gara!**

"_Una vez mas, y una vez mas,_

_El día de hoy volveré a rodar"_

_Eso dice ella, eso dice ella,_

_¡Mientras dice esas palabras con una sonrisa!_

Hinata corría por toda la ciudad. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero la luna brillaba lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera ver su camino. A cada paso que daba aumentaba la velocidad; quería llegar lo más pronto posible, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, no podía evitar querer verlo a el

Sasori pensaba en Hinata. Cuando se entero de lo que le había hecho Naruto, se había molestado mucho pero al verla llorar así por el, se había molestado y además se le había partido el corazón. Esa muñeca tan hermosa no merecía que le hicieran eso, no a ella que era tan buena con todos. El lo sabía, lo había visto y por eso le importaba.

De repente sonó el timbre y cuando Sasori abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Hinata enfrente de él, respirando agitadamente y con la mano en el pecho.

-¿Hinata? –Pregunto sorprendido -¿Que haces aquí?

Hinata seguía intentado recuperar el aliento. Después de unos segundos más en los que descanso un poco de la carrera, al fin levanto la mirada y le sonrió a Sasori

-¿Que pasa?

-Sa-Sasori… lo, lo olvide

Sasori abrió grandes los ojos y sonrió

-¿Estas segura?

-S-si. Estoy segura de que ya olvide a Naruto y… y que ya puedo pensar en alguien más

-Me alegra que digas eso –Dijo rodeando su cintura –Al fin puedo hacer esto

Sasori beso a Hinata y los dos se perdieron en el beso. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo en el que Hinata había sufrido por la traición de Naruto, tanto tiempo en el que Sasori había intentado que ella olvidara al fin a Naruto.

Al fin. El beso demostraba el porque la espera de ambos, y ya no había de que preocuparse.

"**Moi li kai?"**

"**Mou li yo**

**So rosoro kimi mo tsukareta rou, ne**

**Iki wo yameru no, ima"**

"_¿Estas lista?"_

"_Ahora ya lo estoy._

_Y es hora de descansar de todo esto_

_Así que dejare de respirar, ahora._

**Neh, no me quedo muy bien pero bueno. Ahí me dicen que tal quedo en los reviews y si debería cambiar algo. Por cierto, siento raro hacer un fic con un Sasori tan paciente XD**

**Como sea, nos vemos y espero mas retos (Claro, sin Yaoi y sin Yuri ¬¬…)**


End file.
